Rafael Dos Anjos vs. Donald Cerrone 1
The first round began. 4:35. Dos Anjos landed a leg kick. Cerrone landed a leg kick. 4:15. Dos Anjos landed a leg kick there. 4:00. They're finding the range with kicks. Both are good kickers. 3:35. Cerrone kneed the body. Cerrone caught a body kick landing an inside kick. 3:15. He landed another. He landed a hard leg kick. 3:00. Dos Anjos landed a right hook. Dos Anjos landed a body kick. 2:35. Cerrone landed an inside kick. 2:15. Dos Anjos dropped him with a right hook, they clinched. Dos Anjos got a single nicely to guard. Cerrone worked for a triangle, lost it. 2:00 as Dos Anjos got the back, both hooks. Turned back on top to guard. Very nice. Left elbow. 1:35. A left hand. I'm about ten seconds behind the live broadcast. 1:15. Dos Anjos landed a left. Alright it's back. 1:00. Dos Anjos landed a right elbow and another, right to the body. 35. Left hand, left elbow, that one was big, a bigger one. A left elbow. 15. Another left elbow. A shorter left elbow. A right elbow. The first round ended. 10-9 Dos Anjos. Mouse under Cerrone's right eye. The second round began. Dos Anjos checked a leg kick, landed a body kick. 4:35 left. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Dos Anjos landed a body kick. Dos Anjos landed a left to the body and a right hook and a body kick. 4:15. Dos Anjos landed a leg kick there. 4:00. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Dos Anjos cut under left eye. He kneed the face there. He landed a body kick. 3:35. A right hook to the body and a left hand as well. And another right to the body. Ate an inside kick. 3:15. Cerrone got a nice single to half-guard. 3:00. 2:35. Dos Anjos thinking sweep, Cerrone thinking topside guillotine, 2:15 as they stood and broke. 2:00 as Dos Anjos worked a double. Cerrone stuffed it and broke. 1:35 as Cerrone landed a jab and teeped the body, ate a body kick. 1:15. 1:00 as Dos Anjos worked a double. He got it. To guard. This is a surprisingly awesome fight. I thought it'd be good but damn. 35. Left elbow. 15 remaining. Cerrone thinking armbar. The second round ended, 10-9 Dos Anjos, good round. The third round began and they touched gloves. Cerrone blocked a high kick. "Hands up!" Cerrone landed a big leg kick. 4:35. Dos Anjos landed a high kick. 4:15. Dos Anjos stuffed a single. He missed a flying knee. 4:00. Cerrone landed a leg kick there. Dos Anjos landed a right hook. 3:35. Left hand's dropping. Dos Anjos landed a leg kick. 3:15 as Cerrone landed an inside kick. 3:00. Cerrone landed a leg kick. And a body kick, defended a double. Dos Anjos worked hard. Cerrone defended very very well. Rafael working hard. They broke, 2:15. 2:00. Cerrone landed a nice leg kick and ate a right. Cerrone kneed the body and ate a body kick. 1:35. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Cut under that eye again for Rafael. Cerrone landed a body kick, stuffed a double and a single. 1:15. 1:00. Cerrone landed a body kick and a right. Crowd cheering. 35 with a leg kick. Rafael stuffed a single. He landed a big right hook there. 15 with a blocked high kick. The third round ended, 10-9 Cerrone but close, 29-28 Dos Anjos. 29-28 UD for... Dos Anjos.